


because it's with you

by lexicalbehemoth (lyricalleviathan)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalleviathan/pseuds/lexicalbehemoth
Summary: Kissing was not something Heaven or Hell created in particular, as far as Crowley knew.





	because it's with you

Kissing was not something Heaven or Hell created in particular, as far as Crowley knew.  
  
It was just...something humans did, as with all other things. Aziraphale had liked to think it was a good thing, an action of love Heaven could call theirs, but Crowley felt it deserved a little more than being boxed like that. He was imaginative, but humans were such to a higher degree, and he knew they could make even the purest things twisted with enough effort, and vice versa.  
  
Judas' kiss was one example.  
  
(For all that Crowley was sent out to tempt Jesus, and for all that he had an inkling as to the man's destiny, he had liked him as he was: a person full of kindness, but not one who would lie down to let his people be hopeless slaves to the Romans.  
  
The kiss given to him was damning, and not even in the way it would be in the centuries to come.)  
  
Given this, one would think he had no desire for it. It was a human desire, a physical want, and while Aziraphale was the kind to be more blatant with his self-indulgence, Crowley was a little less so.  
  
And yet, here he was.  
  
Here, at St. James's Park, bread in hand that had been miracled upon Aziraphale's request to be decent enough for the ducks, given Crowley's mistaken attempt at informing him on how unhealthy they actually were. Here, temporarily left alone by both Heaven and Hell, and passing the time with his friend of six millennia.  
  
Here and with a strange, overwhelming desire to kiss him. Not so much because he wanted a kiss in itself, but because he wanted to touch Aziraphale, and he wanted to see how he'd react.  
  
Now that heaven was off his back for a little while, would he allow it? Would he forgive it in the same way he kissed the air next to Crowley's cheek back in the days outside of London where he saw it as something to do to blend in?  
  
"Crowley?"  
  
He blinked, shaking his head a little. He turned and found Aziraphale looking at him with a raised brow, almost curious. Somewhat less intelligibly than he'd like, he sputtered a, "Wha? Yeah?"  
  
"You were staring, my dear," Aziraphale said, his curious expression making way for a soft smile. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Kissing," he blurted out. He froze, looking into Aziraphale's slightly widened eyes, before adding, "Rather, why humans like to do it. S'curious, is all. We've talked about it, but we never really came to an agreement, because its essence is...uh, not particularly good or evil, is it? Could be a show of fondness, but given the right- or wrong- incentive…"  
  
Go- Sa- _Someone_, help him.  
  
"That is true, isn't it," Aziraphale hummed, looking off to the distance. He took a pause there, almost thoughtful, before he gave another hum and threw a piece of bread to the ducks. He added, "Perhaps it's another one of those human things. As Adam is neither heaven nor hell incarnate, it too is a human act that is somewhere in between but not quite."  
  
_Would you kiss me if I asked? Despite not being human, if only for the sake of it?_ Crowley thought.  
  
"Have you tried it?" Aziraphale asked.  
  
Crowley coughed deliberately, caught off guard. "Huh?"  
  
"Have you tried kissing?"  
  
Aziraphale must be taking the piss. He must be, with his placid smile, curious gaze, and entire expression saying, "Well, have you?"  
  
"Not really, no," he said slowly, as if waiting for the incoming trap in his question. "Besides the kisses done out of politeness, never really did it much myself. Didn’t see much of a point to, beyond fitting in."

"I've done it, around once or twice," Aziraphale admitted.  
  
"Ngk." Crowley cleared his throat, holding off on the barrage of questions that came to mind at the very thought of his angel kissing anyone. Though, he’d expected it; this is Aziraphale he’s talking about, who liked very much to indulge himself in human creation and their pleasures. He asked, "And...how was it?"  
  
"It was interesting, I suppose." Aziraphale looked down at the ducks, seeming to be thinking as he pursed his lips. "With their need for the right angles, among other things. Rather more complex than you'd expect, really."  
  
Crowley made a noise akin to a distant whale in the ocean. Aziraphale was unfazed, and Crowley asked (because he was curious!), "Enjoy it much, then?"  
  
"Oh, no, not quite," Aziraphale said, chuckling as though reminded of an inside joke of his. "It didn't do much of anything for me."  
  
"I see," Crowley croaked out, turning away to look at the ducks. He lobbed, perhaps a little roughly, a piece of bread at one duck, which squawked at him in turn. Aziraphale clicked his tongue at him, having noticed, though he didn’t say anything to berate him for it.

Instead, he asked,  
  
"Would you like to try it, then?"  
  
"Try...it?"  
  
"Kissing, of course," Aziraphale clarified, as if he didn't just somehow pull the metaphorical rug from under Crowley's feet. How was it, really, that this angel who was so easily asking him if he’d like to try for a kiss is the same one who’d told him that they’d been _fraternizing_? He went on, "You seemed curious, and I'd like to share the experience with you."  
  
All too easily, his mind latched onto Aziraphale's words. "You'd like to?"  
  
"Well, yes," Aziraphale said, lips quirking up in a slow smile, the kind of smile that Crowley knew to mean "_I know you're soft for me dearest, but I'll play along and act like I'm only vaguely aware of it._"  
  
"I didn't think you'd be interested," he said carefully, cautiously.  
  
"Whyever not, my dear?" Aziraphale asked, as if he has to, as if he weren't the one to have pushed Crowley away the first time, the second, and the third. So unknowingly cruel, at times, but only ever because they were both unsure. Perhaps Crowley would have pitied himself a little more, remembering those times, if he didn’t eventually come to understand that his angel was just concerned for his safety.  
  
"It's a human act- it's nothing like your food, or drink, or books. It's a deliberate thing, something that, I suppose you could say, you'd make an Effort for." Unspoken, he thought, "_And I didn't think you'd like to make that kind of effort for me, because it was such a simple, unnecessary action made by humanity for humanity. It was not something made for you or me, was it? I’d never have considered it myself, if I didn’t want to experience so much of existence with you._"  
  
"But I do so enjoy getting to experience earth and humanity with you," Aziraphale spoke plainly, as though reading his mind, gaze boring right through his sunglasses. "You could make anything enjoyable."  
  
Crowley swallowed a strange, keening noise in the back of his throat. It seemed so far away now, those days when Crowley would do what constituted as "tempting" and Aziraphale would do most of the sputtering in disbelief at him.   
  
Funny, what an abruptly halted Apocalypse could do.  
  
"Would you be willing to do it now, then," he asked, shifting on his feet as he leaned back somewhat to look at him fully. "Since you wanted to share the experience, you said."  
  
"Well now, I can't do it when you're leaning away like that," Aziraphale tutted, before gently holding him by the wrist (this, too, was new- just new enough that Crowley's mind stuttered for a bit) to tug him close. Aziraphale looked down at his mouth, making him swallow, then up to his eyes. He said, sotto voce, "Alright, dearest?"  
  
"Just swell," he choked out, right before Aziraphale's lips pressed to his own; soft, gentle, warm.

How was it, really, that he could have so many words to describe this one little moment, yet simultaneously have no words at all? Just this gentle press of lips against lips, Aziraphale’s head tilted just so that their noses wouldn’t bump, and that the sunglasses wouldn’t get in the way. His hand, so warm on the skin of his wrist; the other, a gentle caress on his cheek that could somehow hold enough power to melt his insides into a chaotic, desperate mess. His mind was so frazzled, he couldn’t even bother to think just where it was the entire bread he'd been holding had been miracled off to.  
  
Aziraphale pulled away, far too soon. It ought to be embarrassing, how easily his body made to follow him on instinct- even more so when Aziraphale hummed and indulgently gave him another peck on the lips. Yet the embarrassment didn’t come, hyper-focused as he was on Aziraphale’s every move.  
  
"How was it?" his angel asked, leaning back to regard him with a questioning look.  
  
"Nn," he said. Not his best response, but surely enough to get his point across?  
  
Aziraphale chuckled, giving his wrist a squeeze. Then he slid his hand lower to clasp their hands together, catching Crowley's heart in the space between their palms, his eyes looking far too soft to ever actually be unaware.  
  
There was a reason, Crowley could see now, that Aziraphale never seemed to allow himself questions, or space to think outside of himself, far back in the beginning. Besides how much he wanted to believe in Heaven, and besides how much he didn't want to betray what he was brought up to believe-  
  
perhaps it was his protection as well, from smothering Crowley all too ardently with his love.  
  
(As though Crowley would ever think it smothering, as though he wouldn’t consume his love in all its overwhelming warmth like a man possessed by hunger of six millennia.)  
  
"Really now, my dear. Was it good for you?"  
  
Crowley sighed, letting his forehead rest against his angel's. Aziraphale didn't have to ask, surely he _must _know, but who was he if he didn't indulge him still?  
  
"Good, angel. It was good."  
  
"Well, I'm glad," Aziraphale said honestly, eyes closing for a bit, smiling widely.  
  
"I do think I enjoyed that as well, if only because it was with you."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! if you have any suggestions, any parts that you like, or anything else, I would very much appreciate it if you left a comment! ♥
> 
> This one was done as per the prompts given by [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva) (Crowley feeding the ducks at St. James's), and fallsouthwinter on the Ace Omens discord! thank you again 💜💜💜 Also, feel free to peruse [my twitter](https://twitter.com/lexicalbehemoth) if you'd like, for my other content!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
